


Change In Plans.

by MLMDarkFiction



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: M/M, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Yandere, Yandere Dmitri, reader is byleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 04:21:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20285305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MLMDarkFiction/pseuds/MLMDarkFiction
Summary: "So like, who's best boy in the new fire emblem and can we get a yandere of him ?"





	Change In Plans.

Jealousy is unbecoming of a Crowned Prince, and the actions he took because of this jealousy even more so. 

No one is onto him, no one but Jeralt. The Monastery took the news of your death at the hands of the Flame Emperor hard, but also as more reason to end the fiends deciding to make enemies of Lady Rhea and the church. It seemed the only person who refused to believe your death was your father. 

And while the students and staff grieved, and Jeralt was off trying to find the truth, Dmitri has you to himself. 

Dmitri closes the door behind himself, smiling at your bound form. 

  
“Professor- Or is it alright if I call you ____? I mean...I believe we’re past such formalities are we not?”

You stare up at him, expression hard to read, unable to actually speak thanks to the gag in your mouth. 

“Lady Rhea believed my story,” He explains, beginning to unbind your hands.

The first thing you do is attempt to throw a punch, but he has the upperhand here. He’s quick to grab your wrist in his hand, applying pressure until you cry out, satisfying the Prince that you won’t try something like that again. 

He holds you against his chest. It’s almost tender in a way, minus your now bruised wrist and captivity. Dmitri had been such a good friend to you before this. You actually felt as if you were relating to others your own age for the first time in your life, and then this had to happen.

It had to have been the Ball. You decide. Something about it must have set Dmitri off. All you had done was dance, everyone had been dancing. 

Dmitri just seemed to...snap. 

“I’ve already asked Dedue for his help.” The Prince continues, he’s unbothered by your stiffness, and the obvious discomfort you have at his holding you. It’s hard to tell if he even realizes that you’re uncomfortable, maybe he’s so delusional he thinks you’re  _ enjoying  _ it.

“First thing tomorrow we’ll be taking you with us to Faerghus. It’s a bit ahead of schedule, I will admit, but with Jeralt hanging around I think it’s the best option. Not just for you,” He gently squeezes you. 

“But for  _ us _ .”

All you can do is play along and hope that Jeralt discovers what Dmitri has done before it’s too late. 

**Author's Note:**

> Have a request? Mlmdarkfiction.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
